Military Personel
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: Major Isabella M. Swan has been in the military for twelve years. she Joined the Army a few years after she was left behind by the cullen's. She has grown a back bone and is very good at beating ass. Jasper Whitlock formaly hale left the cullens after a major fall out with Alice. They divorce and he now lives with Peter in Dallas, texas. full sum inside
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been twelve years since they left me behind in Forks. it has been three years since Victoria was killed by the pack. I am now a Major in the United States Army. I was sitting at my desk doing paper work when my Captain walked in.

"Ma'am the Colonel wants you in his office." I nodded and he saluted me and walked out. I sighed and got up.

"Wonder what he wants?" I asked myself as I walked out of my office towards the Colonel's. I knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" I opened the door to see Colonel Diotte giving me a grief stricken look. Uh oh.

"Take a seat Isabella." I nodded and sat in the seat in front of him. The Colonel and my father were great friends till my father retired to be a police officer in Forks, Washington.

"What's wrong Gerald?" I asked a bit scared of what he had to say.

"Its about Charlie. I'm sending you home for a few weeks. He has had a heart attack and he didn't survive. I'm sorry." I can't believe it my father's dead.

"T..thank you sir." He nodded.

"Dismissed." I stood and saluted him then left.

On my walk back to my sleeping quarters I couldn't think straight. My dad is dead. I talked to him not even two hours ago. I'm so confused and shocked. How could this happen. I got to my room and packed my duffle with everything I had.

I pulled out my phone and called Jasper. You see Jasper and I never lost touch. I called him one day and he answered. I guess he forgot to change his number. But we talk all the time I tell him about everything. He told me how the family was and how him and Alice have been drifting apart and how his brother Peter let him move back in with him and his wife after they got a divorce. I was brought out of my thoughts by his voice on the phone.

"Hello Bella is everything alright?" I just sat there and couldn't help it I bursted into tears.

"Jazz he's dead." I sobbed out.

"Who's dead darlin?" I didn't want to say it but he needed to know.

"Charlie." I tried to calm down and succeeded.

"I'm sorry what can I do?" I could here his worry in his voice. I sniffled.

"Could you meet me in Forks I don't want to do this alone." I closed my eyes and waited for his answer.

I heard a female voice in the back ground then the phone being take and Jasper yelling,

"Hey!" I giggled softly.

"Don't worry sug we'll all meet ya there. You wont have to go through this by ya self." I smiled sadly.

"Thank you Charlotte." I sighed in relief.

"Don't worry bout it sug Peter has everything bought and ready we will be there to pick ya up from the airport." I nodded then remembered she couldn't see me.

"Okay thanks you guys. What would I do without ya'll?" I heard Peter in the back round yell out,

"Crash and burn." I laughed at that.

"Well I will talk to ya'll later I gotta get to the air port I got Captain Michaels is driving me there. I will call ya when I land." I smiled when I heard a smack on the phone and Peters protest of why he was smacked upside his head again.

"All rightly sug you be careful and we'll see ya soon." I smiled talking to Jasper and his family always made my day.

"Mk bye." we then hung up and I splashed water on my face, grabbed my duffle, and left the room to meet Michaels at the truck.

.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I just got on the plane and knew it would take a few hours to get to Washington. Lucky pain in the ass vampires can run and get there faster. Sadly I am only half so it would take me longer to get there than it would a full vampire. You see after I was bit by James and Edward. He took too much time to suck out the venom so I have every supernatural thing a vampire has except the glowing rock hard skin and different colored eyes. I have super speed, strength, hearing and sight. It has made me a great asset to the Army.

I also have a power but don't use it unless necessary. I can control the elements and the weather. Great power too. A vampire one time tried to drain Gerald and I burned his ass to ash. Gerald promised not to tell anyone as long as I used it only to protect the innocent and protect the innocent I shall.

I pulled out my Ipod and began listening to 'every rose has its thorn' by guns and roses. I must have fallen asleep cause next thing I know I am being woken up by a stewardess. I pulled out my head phones and looked up at her. Damn she's tall.

"Ma'am we are about to land do please turn off your Ipod." I nodded and smiled.

I pressed the power button and watched it turn off. I felt the plane descend and smiled. Then I remembered why I was coming home and my smile fell. We finally landed and I stood to leave. I walked over to the baggage claim and grabbed my duffle. I felt some one pull on my uniform pants and looked down to see a little brown haired girl about four years old.

"Thank you for yow service ma'am." I smiled at the little girl then the mom came.

"Annabelle you know better than to run off like that. I'm sorry if she was bugging you." I smiled at the worrisome mother.

"Not at all she's cute. I'm Isabella." I said holding out my hand to her.

"Jessie It's nice to meet you. What branch do you work in?" She asked while shaking my hand.

"Army." she nodded then smiled.

"Then you must know my dad. Gerald Diotte." I nodded.

"Yup I know him. He's a great guy. Him and my dad use to be friends." Then I remembered again why I was hear and blinked the tears away and smiled at Jessie.

"It was nice to meet you Jessie but I have to go. Can't keep family waiting." She nodded and I left.

I sighed as I waited for Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte to show themselves somewhere. I then decided to walk outside and smoke real quick. I lit one up and took a pull off it and blew out the smoke. I looked down at my duffle and nudged it softly bored out of my mind. I then looked up and to my left to see Peter waving at me like a lunatic and laughed a bit. I put my cigarette out, picked up my duffle and walked over to them. I was then pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Belly bear I missed you." I laughed at Peter's nickname for me.

"Put me down or I'm throwing you across the parking lot into that nice Ford pick up over there." I told him and he dropped me.

"Where?" I laugh then was pulled into a soft hug.

"Its good to see ya sug though I wish it was on better circumstances." She pulled away as I smiled adly at her.

"You and me both char." I then looked over by their truck to see Jasper smoking a cigarette next to the passenger door.

He looks way hotter than the last time I saw him. I took my time looking at him trying to mesmerize everything about him. He was wearing Levi light blue jeans a blue button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, grey cowboy boots, and a grey cowboy hat.

I looked at his face and it was made as if Adonis carved it himself. That was when I looked into his burgundy eyes and got lost. I couldn't look away. I reluctantly looked away when I heard Peter clear his throat.

"Yes Peter?" I questioned annoyed that he ruined my gawk-at-Jasper time.

"Not to burst your bubble but we need to go if you want to get to Forks before nightfall." I nodded and threw my duffle in the back and shut the top.

Jasper held my door open and helped me in he then shut the door and got in the other side.

"Where too?" Peter questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Peter we are going to my house. Can vampires lose brain cells? gesh." Jasper chuckled while Charlotte winked at me.

"I don't think so but Jasper's venom must of screwed up something in Peter's brain." I laughed knowing that was an insult to both Jasper and Peter.

"Hey!" They both yelled.

Charlotte and I high fived and laughed. The whole ride to Forks we bickered back and forth laughing at each other. Then we pulled up to my old home I shared with Charlie and the happy atmosphere just died. I felt Jasper grab my hand and squeeze it.

"You know I have a house not even a block from here with three bedrooms. We can go there if ya want." Jasper said. I shook my head and let out the breath I was holding.

"I'll be fine. Are ya'll gonna stay here or go to your house?" I questioned him hoping he would stay.

I don't know why but the whole time I was away from him it was like a hole was ripped through my chest. The pain was sometimes so bad that there were times when I had to call in sick.

"I'll be stayin' with you. Peter and Charlotte are staying at my house." I nodded and we all got out.

I grabbed my duffle from the back and walked into the house. I walked up the stairs to my old room. It still looked the same, other than the paint chipping off the walls and the bed sheets needing to be washed.

I put my bag down and took the sheets off the bed and threw them in the half full hamper. I grabbed the hamper and took it down stairs and put it in the wash then walked back into my room. I sighed as I walked over to my closet to see my whole camo outfit I use to love so much. I smiled and decided to put it on.

I took off my uniform and put on the camo tank top, the short shorts and the camo combat boots. I then walked over to my dresser to find my survival bracelet and clipped it on my wrist. I let my hair down and smiled as it fell past my hips in curls. I let my dog tags hang outside my shirt and walked down stairs to find Jasper on the couch channel surfing. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Full vampires can drink can't they?" I asked him half tempted to break out the whiskey.

"Yup." I nodded then put the beer back in the fridge and grabbed the jack in the cabinet.

"Good cause I ain't drinkin' alone." I grabbed two glasses and walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to him. I put the glasses down on the table and poured a good amount into them.

Me being half vampire I can't get alcohol poisoning. I handed him a glass and grabbed mine.

"To vampirism lets hope we never die out." He chuckled and clinked his glass with mine.

"To Charlie what a great man he was." I smiled softly at him.

"I'll drink to that." I then downed my drink and we spent the rest of the night drinking away our sorrows.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Vampires sleep in my story. They don't have to but they can.

**Chapter 2 **

I awoke the next morning on the couch with a huge head ache. I turned my head to see Jasper on the coffee table passed out and giggled. I poked him in the side with the toe of my boot and he jumped and fell off the table.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled while I laughed at him.

"That was mean Izzy." He said to me while I was still laughing. He groaned holding his head.

"Damn how much did we drink last night." I looked around and found two jack bottles and a few beer bottles.

"By the way the living room looks I would say we drank a lot." I told him rubbing my temples. He groaned and fell back to the floor.

"Man I think I drank more than last time." I spoke up. He then rose back up raising his eye brow at me. I grinned.

"Emmett 'babysat' me one day when all ya'll were out hunting and me and him got so wasted it was hilarious." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course Emmett would give a 17 year old alcohol." I giggled a bit then looked at the time.

"Shit!" He jumped at that looking around alert.

"What what's wrong." I Jumped up and ran vampire speed to my room.

"I was suppose to meet Billy at the morgue two hours ago." He growled.

"Alright I'll get dressed." I nodded and dug through my closet for something good.

I grabbed my camo skinny jeans, my white butterfly skull tank top, and my camo jacket. I took a quick shower Then braided my hair. I then got dressed and put my camo boots back on along with my dog tags and survival bracelet. I then ran out to the garage and pulled the tarp off my old bike. I smiled at the old timer. Yes I named my bike the old timer. It's a really old bike that still works and goes over 200mph. I grabbed my helmet off the shelf and ran over to the key hold and grabbed the keys then jumped on.

"Jasper if you are not out here in two minutes I am leaving without you." I growled out.

I pressed the garage door opener and started the bike. I put my helmet on just as Jasper jumped on the back and I sped off. We finally arrived to see an annoyed Billy and a pissed off Jacob. I took the helmet off and saw Peter and Charlotte show up. I sighed in relief. I wont be alone. I turned to Billy ready to introduce them when Jacob began to rant.

"You brought red eyes with you. Bella what's wrong with you. Plus you brought the scared pathetic one." I growled ready to kill him. The clouds began to roll in and the wind whipped around me. I could feel my rage build and clenched my teeth.

"You will watch how you speak of my family mutt or I will strike your sorry ass." I growled out through my teeth. I then felt calm flow around us and gave Jasper a grateful look. The storm calmed for now.

"Look Jake they were there for me after you ditched my ass for your imprint Shelly. They are my family especially since I am part vampire so piss off." I then shoved passed him saying, "lets get this over with." and Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper followed me in along with Jacob and Billy.

I walked in to see coffin displays around me and let a few tears fall but kept the rest for later. I sighed out in grief.

"This is gonna suck." I felt Jasper grab my hand and sent me reassurance and I smiled sadly at him as Mr. Marion walked in.

"Awe, Ms. Swan I am sorry for your loss. Come with me I have his coffin set and ready Mr. Black wished for you to see it before he is put in it tomorrow." I nod and held onto Jasper's hand for dear life.

He squeezed my hand and pulled me forward. I walked into the room they had the custom made coffins in and saw one that said 'Charlie Swan' on it and about broke down then and there. I took a breath and blinked back the tears.

"This makes it too real." I said softly so only the super naturals could hear. I walked forward and he opened the coffin lid and it had a huge steelers symbol in the middle. I couldn't take it anymore. I shook my head.

"He would love it." That was when I just let the tears fall. I broke down right there.

How dare they take him from me. I felt cold arms wrap around me and shoved my face in the persons chest the smell of cinnamon and leather filled my nose and I knew it was Jasper.

"Get me outta here." I said. "Please." I begged. I let the overwhelming emotion of grief and misery take over and I passed out.

**Jasper's POV**

For some reason seeing her like that. Passed out cold in my arms feeling so much pain and grief. It caused me so much pain. I have never had this reaction with Alice and it had me wondering if maybe Alice wasn't my mate. Peter has explained what it is like to find your mate. You could feel the Mating pull it was as if nothing was holding you to this earth but your mate (be it a woman or man) you look into their eyes You are lost to everyone.

That's how it was the second time I saw Bella or Izzy as me and Peter now call her. It was odd. When she walked out the door lighting the cig I couldn't help but wish I was that cigarette. When she saw us she smiled and it Brightened up my who world and when she looked into my eyes I was sure I was lost. I knew then she was mine. I wonder if she knows. I picked her up and took her out of the building and got in the back seat of Peters truck with her head on my lap.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Peter to take her bike back to her home after and to have Charlotte drive the truck to drop us off at her home. It took a few hours but finally Peter and Charlotte came out of the building. Peter headed to her bike while Charlotte headed towards us. She got into the truck and turned to look at Isa with a worried look.

"She's fine Char. She is just grieving finally." Charlotte started the truck and began the drive back home.

_A/N Sorry for it being so short could barely think of anything. review plzzz._


End file.
